Goddess of the Night
by Live.to.wonder
Summary: just a little one-shot i made, based on simply my imagination,please read and review! x thanks! Overcoming writers block, expect random update times.
1. Chapter 1

As night falls over the large city, a fearsome creature of pure beauty emerges from the cover of the shadows. She stalks the streets, silent and graceful, seeking out her prey for the night. No mortal knows of her, no one survives her attack, no one is ever left behind, never discovering her secret. She scans the streets for any sign of life, for humans to satisfy her craving, her need. They mean nothing to her, to her they are as moving blood bags, roaming the streets during the day, just teasing her, knowing she can't pounce upon them, snapping their fragile, petite little necks and sink her razor sharp, gleaming white teeth into their skin, like a knife in butter, and allowing the blood to pour out of the wound and flow down her throat, satisfying the monster within her. Making venom pool in her mouth, and blood-lust to form within her, she smiles a sly grin, for now there is no escape for anyone unlucky enough to be out at this ungodly hour. She zooms in on a human, hobbling out of a nearby pub, wobbling as he slowly walked across the road, straight towards her. She never liked feeding off drunks, their blood was tainted with the taste of alcohol, off and rotten, like stale beer mixed with the taste of sweet liquid candy to a human, but still enough to soothe her burning throat. The man strides slowly closer, she stalks him from within the shadows, creeping up behind him, her crimson eyes glowing with anticipation. The man coughs and drops his wallet on the floor, bending down, crouching on his knees to grab it, his neck now exposed to unwanted predators, Perfect. She smiles and bends down towards the man, her lips millimetres away from his ear and whispers

'Sorry my love' she whispers soothingly.

'Do not scream for it will be over before you know it' she warns him before she moves her hands to his neck, the man tenses, understanding that this is the end. _Snap_, his neck cracks in protest from her strong grip, she releases her hold from around his neck and bends forward sinking her teeth in to soft, flesh, eagerly sucking at his life source until all that remains is a blood-less corpse laying there broken on the concrete floor. The girl is petite only just 5 foot, maybe less, with long straight dirty blonde hair that flows down just past her shoulders, with cruel crimson and eyes and deathly pale skin, she can be no more than 14 years of age physically, but mentally, she's much, much older. Her name, Jane Volturi, the goddess of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Alec- The accusation

It all happen centuries ago, but I still remember that one day and the days before hand that changed me so much. What made me who I am today.

_I had lived in a small village in England, with my Mother, Father and my sister Jane. My sister and I had hated our Father with a strong passion, he was vile and treated our mother with such disrespect it almost drove us crazy. Our Mother, being her kind, gentle self, had accepted everything he gave her, from the beating and resentful names to the small gifts he used to soften her up. The Village had many troubles with our Family, somehow excluding our Father. Tales were often told of how our mother was a witch and our Father was unfortunate to have ever met her. Those tales then led on to rumours of us practising witchcraft in our house, leading to the small group of friends we once had abandoning us for the sake of their reputations. One day they finally came for us, this was our last moment of being human, our most significant memory of our past. They came with flaming torches and pitchforks, the type of stereo-typical weapons you would expect to see in a modern day vampire movie. They pounded on our door and demanded we gave in and surrendered for our crimes. Our Father was not around at the time, only later on did we discover he was the one who created the offending group. Our mother panicked, grabbing our hands and dragging us down the creaky old wooden ladder, down into our basement._

"_Stay." she had told us in a whisper as she dashed back up the stairs shutting us away down below. The banging on the doors continued as our mother tried to discourage them. It was no use. With a thundering smash the wooden door splinted under the pressure, falling to pieces on the floor. We heard the cry as our mother was pushed aside and the creak of the door opening above our heads. _

"_Come out you little swine, come meet your fate." a man shouted down at us. We unwillingly climbed up the ladder and were cuffed with coils of rope, hands behind our backs. _

"_Bring the woman, I want to see her face when they burn, then, once we're finished we've these two, the stake's all hers." another man chuckled darkly. We were dragged along the street, children watching out from their windows in wonder, older children staring directly at us disapprovingly, their eyes boring holes in the back of our heads, eating away at our hopes and dreams. When we reached the burning flame I saw Jane shudder in fear, the flames were flaring uncontrollably, raging against the strong wind. Two wooden stakes were placed by the side, I could no longer bare to look. I felt as they dragged us along and tied us to the wooden planks. Then as we were dumped in the middle of the fire, I flinched as I heard the cry of pain coming from Jane's direction. I pitied her for the pain she must feel, I felt nothing of the flames, they were calm, delicate strokes, a mother's gentle caress of the cheek. The real pain was having to stand there and listen to Jane as she burned next to me. The burning continued for a minute until I heard the sound of confusion amongst the crowd. I opened my eyes to take in the scene, four figures stood there, 3 older men dressed in dark black cloaks and with paper-thin looking skin as pale as the moon. The other was a tall man with a strong build, he was warding off the crowd, a silent message for them to leave. Those who decided against his suggestion were dead in seconds, all that remained was their bloodied corpses, the blood flowing freely from their wounds._

"_Do not bother, their blood is sickened by their cruel ways, we will feed later." One of the older men, with dark long hair clashing with his pale skin told the younger man who nodded in response. Once the village was taken care of they came walking toward us with calm, reassuring expressions. They cut Jane and I down from the stakes and laid us on the ground out of the way of the flames. Both of us were covered in blood and our skin was smoking in places. Jane was staring up at the sky, as if waiting for death to claim us, I sighed in relief before closing my eyes, giving in to the darkness ready to consume us. But, just as we were on the edge of death, I felt a sharp pain, as if something was ripping away at my flesh, and then the burning. Forget the fire, this had to be the most painful experience of my life, I had felt as if acid was being poured into my cuts, sizzling at my blood and dissolving my flesh. This had to be it. _This was the end.


	3. Chapter 3 An extra for my reviewers!

~Chapter 3~

Revenge. Edward had killed her mate, for a just a ordinary human girl, a human, nothing special. It was impossible for her to ever think of herself falling for a human. Humans were worthless, they were made to die, to satisfy her need, and definitely not to heal the void of darkness swirling around where her heat once was. That was all she could think about amongst a plethora of emotions running through her head. Like a hunter stalking its prey she was determined to win this game. She was in for the kill. That puny brunette did not know just what was coming her way, it had danger written all over it. Streaks of red flickered in the cool evening breeze, the sunset setting along the horizon, the sky illuminated with light, reassuring shades of pink. The predator ran with the agility of a panther, fast, furious and never ending. Her plan was ingenious, a well oiled machine, all she needed now was her bait, and poor little Bella was going to stumble her way right into the trap.  
"Not so smart now, are you Eddie?" Crimson irises glowed in anticipation as she watched her scheme fall swiftly into place. She stalked onwards, into the cover of the trees as she disappeared completely from view along with the setting sun.  
"Come and get me."

-Victoria

Only expected a one-shot but meh, I've given it a go at extending it. Not as good as last chapter, this was on my mind at half midnight last night and I couldn't get to sleep knowing I'd avoided typing once again.  
**written on phone, grammar is not so correct**  
I am now considering beta applications.  
**A/N's will be deleted and shortened regularly to keep the story word count as accurate as possible.**

Till next time...


End file.
